Runaways
by ROXY1830
Summary: When a group of six kids Navy parents go missing and accused of terrorism its up to our favorite MCR Team to solve the case, not to mention said kids are all experts in a certain military area, they kick butt. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, another Fic here, critics welcome, enjoy.**

**On a side note, I don't own NCIS **

**Manassas Military Academy  
Indi P.O.V**  
I'm cold and tired. I haven't eaten or slept in 24 hours, I'm being hunted, and I'm loving every minute of it. Yeah, I'm a little crazy. The best people always are. I guess you want to know who I-who we- are, and how we got here, right? Let me see, this whole thing started about a week ago...

There are six of us. We're seventeen. My name's Indi Stone. My best friends are Kat Williams, Serena Brenton, Patch Millford, Blake Cooper, and Travis Ryan. Kat's real name is Katia, but no one ever calls her that, unless they want to change the shape of their face.  
See, Kat's specialty is weapons; firearms, knives, and martial arts, among others.  
Serena's specialty is technology; computers, gadgets, and explosives.  
Patch's specialty is orienteering, or master of terrain; he knows exactly what kind of vegetation and animals you'll find in what kind of terrain.  
Blake's specialty is survival; he knows what you need and where to find it in any situation.  
Travis' speciality is hunting; he grew up in northern Montana near Canada, and spent half his life fishing and stalking deer until he started school.  
My speciality is stealth; I can sneak up on somebody undetected, observe them, and then disappear without a trace. That's why I'm also a sniper.  
You're probably wondering, why would a seventeen-year old kid be a sniper? All six of our parents are Marines; they're in the same squadron, currently stationed overseas. We all came from different parts of the States; Travis from Kalispell, Montana; Blake from Bar Harbor, Maine; Patch from Pensacola, Florida; Serena from South Bend, Indiana; Kat from Phoenix, Arizona; and me from Klamath Falls, Oregon.  
Our parents were stationed in D.C., so we grew up together. We've gone to military boarding schools since first grade. Right now, we're supposed to be at Manassas Military Academy, but more on that later.  
Kat's mother was killed when she was eleven; she carries one of the shells from the twenty-one gun salute with her wherever she goes.  
Serena's father left her mother in third grade.  
Patch's mother left when he was seven; he's never heard from or seen her since.  
Blake's father went MIA in fourth grade, somewhere in Iraq.  
Travis' father lost a battle with pancreatic cancer when he was six.  
My mother was killed in a training accident on a chopper nine years ago.  
This all started on May 18th, the day most people have Prom. Having a relationship with someone, especially someone in your dorm, at the Academy is frowned upon, so of course we don't have Prom.  
Chances that would stop us from liking someone, especially in our dorm; slim and less than nonexistent. It was a Friday, and we had a day off. Meaning schoolwork, obviously. We still had our sports practices and P.F. But after that, the six of us-we happened to make up our dorm-were meeting up to go see Identity Thief. Then we were heading to Red Robins for dinner before returning to the dorm prior to curfew, 10:30.

"10:28. We made it!" Kat fist pumped into the air.  
"Boo yah! See you guys in the morning!" I called over my shoulder, blowing a kiss at Blake and sprinting into my room, speed-folding my clothes and jumping into the bed with my sweats and tank top on.  
**Kat P.O.V**  
I watched as Indi sprinted into our room, leaving the rest of us in her dust. "Well, good night guys. Travis," I smiled sweetly at him. "I'll see you later." I squeezed his hand before letting go. "We should get to bed before the 'Drilly' adds more miles to our morning run."  
Everyone nodded in agreement, dispersing into our shared rooms. "Good night, Ser." I grabbed some clothes and my toothbrush, heading to the bathroom. Walking back in the room minutes later, I looked to the bunks Ser and Indi shared. Hearing their snores, well Ser's anyway, I lowered myself in my single bed, letting the sound lull me to sleep.  
**Indi P.O.V**  
The lights flipped on, and my eyes opened. I raised my head, swinging my feet over the side of the bed to dangle above Ser's head. I squinted at the figure in front of me. "Colonel Moore? What is it? Sir?" I asked, jumping down and landing 'at ease', dodging Ser.  
"Stone, Brenton, I'm afraid I have bad news. Wake up your dorm mates and meet me in my office in three minutes," he ordered, walking out.

"What the heck?" I muttered. I exchanged my tank top for a white tee and pulled on camo fatigues, reaching for my boots. "Wake up Kat, I'll get the guys," I told Ser, breaking into a jog.  
"But I like my face!" She protested as I head out the door.  
I crept into the boy's room. Patch and Blake shared a bunk, while Travis had the single. I pulled myself onto Blake's bunk and and placed my hand over his mouth to muffle his yell. He bolted awake, and I removed my hand. "Indi? What's going on?"  
I shrugged. "Moore wants us in his office. Help me wake up the others."  
"We're up," Patch informed us, dragging Travis out of bed. "What's Moore want?"  
"We don't know, but we need to be in his office in two minutes," Blake replied, lacing up his boots over his olive cargo pants and pulling on a white MMA Football shirt.  
"Come on, then. Let's go," Travis grinned, pulling on his boots and some clothes. Patch shut off the lights as I led them back to my room.  
**Kat P.O.V**  
"But I like my face!" I heard Serena whisper-yell.  
"Ser, why do you like your face?" I stretched getting out of bed and pulling a black FIFA tee and grey shorts on.  
"Oh, thank goodness, I don't have to wake you." She rushed pulling on some clothes.  
"What? Oh, I get it." I nodded, tying my sneakers.  
"You guys ready?" Indi asked, walking back into the room with the guys in tow.  
"For?" I inquired,"No one told me anything?!"  
"Moore wants to see us in his office in about fifty seconds," Indi replied. "Ser, why didn't you tell her?"  
"Let's just go," Patch advised before Ser could answer.  
"Well, move it people! Double double time!" I commanded, and we broke into a sprint across the quad to Moore's office. Taking a second to compose ourselves outside the door, I knocked.  
"Come in."  
"Colonel Moore? Sir? You needed us? I asked leading us into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Picking up from where's the kids enter the Moore's office**

He was sitting on the edge of his desk. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Your parents were on a special mission, and I have just been notified that they were ambushed and captured by terrorists."  
For a few seconds, we just stared at him, and then began to attack him with questions. "No! We only have one parent each! Who's looking for them, sir?" I demanded.  
"Where were they taken from, sir?" Serena asked.  
"Why were they taken, sir?" Travis pleaded.  
"What were they working on, sir?" Indi frowned.  
"Who took them, sir?" Patch's eyebrows almost met in the center of his forehead.  
"How were they taken, sir?" Blake held Patch's shoulders to keep him from grabbing Moore.  
"Guys! Chill," Indi said quietly, then glanced back at Moore.  
"Thank you, Stone," Moore cleared his throat, slightly unsettled at having us all shouting at him. "Now, I cannot answer all of your questions, but I do know that NCIS officers will be here at 0800 to collect you."  
"What do they want from us, sir? We couldn't possibly know where our parents are." I looked around our group, all of them nodding in agreement to my statement.  
Moore's temper began to rise. "I don't know! Pack your duffel bags and get some sleep." He hesitated, then continued, "I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't know what outstanding kids you are...nothing is certain yet, but the circumstances they were taken under...were suspicious. Dismissed." Moore dismissed us with a wave of his hand. We filed out with our heads hung, walking slowly back to our dorm.  
Indi P.O.V.  
When we stepped back inside the dorm, everyone began bombarding me with questions.  
I held up my hands. "Guys, guys, hold it! Let's stop and think for a second. What're we gonna do?"  
"NCIS, huh?" Kat muttered to Ser, closing the door. "You think that they'll send a capable team for us?"  
Ser turned on me. "Indi, they think our parents are working with terrorists!"  
Travis pulled Kat into his lap, wrapping his arms around her torso. "That team is gonna pick us up in the morning. They'll be watching us constantly!"  
Blake glanced at me. "They probably think our parents really are working with terrorists!"  
Patch nodded sharply, playfully with Ser's ponytail. "What can we do?"  
Kat gestured for quiet. "Hold on, I think I know what Indi's going for. There is something we can do."  
Blake snapped his fingers. "We know our parents are innocent, right?"  
"Yeah," Patch nodded. "So?"  
Serena began to nod thoughtfully. "And we could find a way to prove it, with enough time-unsupervised time, that is, right?"  
Travis nodded. "Right."  
Kat broke into a small smile. "And we can survive on our own and evade any NCIS team any day, right?"  
Indi nodded confidently. "Right. So we grab our stuff, starter supplies, and we take off."  
Patch grinned. "And we come clean when we can prove that they're innocent. I'm in."  
Travis grinned. "What could go wrong?"  
Kat P.O.V.  
"If we run, we'll need a plan." Indi decided, and Blake put a hand on her shoulder. "Ser, pull up a map of the area. Patch and Travis, you'll help her on the road."  
"Okay, well my best guess for a place to hide is Prince William Forest Park. The 15,000 acre forest is administered by the National Park Service and is the largest green space in the Washington, DC metropolitan region. The park offers 37 miles of hiking trails, 21 miles of bicycle-accessible roads and trails, 4 campgrounds, and over 100 cabins. It's a great destination for viewing wildlife and fishing. State Route 619 West, Triangle, Virginia." Serena read off.  
"That sounds good," Blake nodded. "Okay, pack your duffel bag. We're traveling light, people."  
"So layers and necessities only. Serena gets a tech bag, but the rest of us can share an ammo bag," I nodded.  
"Everyone, turn off your cells and give them to me," Serena ordered. We quickly handed them over.  
"And don't forget, we'll need fake identification, driver's license, that stuff," Patch added.  
"Ser, have you still got those fakes you showed me last week? You know, 'in case of emergency?'" I asked.  
"Yup, right here, licenses and passports." She passed them around.  
"I know I said ammo bag, but it'll be used for guns." I explained, putting one of my 9 mil's in with four extra clips. "Okay, Patch and Blake, since you two are on stock duty in the mess hall you get food, water, and whatever else you think we'll need. Trav, you and I have stock in the supplies hall, so we will get guns, ammo, knives, tents, sleeping bags, flashlights, and matches. That leaves Ser and Indi to make our foolproof escape plan and map out our route to the park. Ready? Break!" All of us set out to finish our jobs. The sooner we leave, the better.  
Indi P.O.V.  
"Hey, don't forget to grab my Barret and S&W!" I called after Travis and Kat. Then I looked to Serena. "So, how's this gonna go down?'  
She shrugged. "You know, I figure since it's so late, it'll be relatively easy to just slip over the wire."  
I nodded. "Yeah, especially with that rope I hid along the edge of the compound. I can go first, set up a safe checkpoint, and come back," I offered.  
"Right. We'll have to stop at a bank, have everyone make a withdrawal, because once they figure out we're missing we won't get another chance," she reminded me. "Along the way, we might have to grab some transportation, maybe motorcycles or something."  
"Right. We need a couple of campsites, places they won't be looking or that they won't be able to find us. Those fake I.D.s come with email accounts, too, right?"  
She nodded. "Why?"  
"If we're doing research, we're gonna want to save it under an account they won't be looking for. Okay, mark that all down on a map under your fake account and start packing," I ordered.  
She saluted. "Yes, sir!"  
I took a half-hearted swing at her before turning to my empty duffel bag. Ok, what'd we got? I reached for my Under Armour-after slipping an extra under what I was already wearing, a pair of jeans, two pairs of camo cargo pants, a camo hoodie, and a few t-shirts. I added a ball cap, a pair of Aviators, my waterproof sniper's journal, two pens, and a pair of Nikes. I'd wear my boots most of the time, and my lucky pendant was around my neck as always.  
The pendant was a sharktooth and silver dolphin charm on a leather thong. My mother had given me the dolphin; my dad the tooth. I never went anywhere without it. Ready to go. Let's do this thing.


End file.
